


Food 911

by kristiinthedark



Category: due South
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristiinthedark/pseuds/kristiinthedark





	Food 911

Ray figured he was a pretty basic guy when it came to vegetables. He loved tomato sauce and ketchup, two very important food groups. Then came the whole potato family: french fries, mashed potatoes, baked potatoes, boiled potatoes with butter and some of those little parsley specks for color. And every now and then, he might eat corn, just to shake things up.

Fraser, though, he came along and frowned at a lot of the stuff Ray ate. "Don't you eat anything _green_?" he'd ask, and Ray would point to the little parsley specks.

"Hmmm," Fraser would say thoughtfully, still frowning.

The first attack took Ray completely by surprise, even though it really shouldn't have, seeing as how sneaky Fraser could be. Fraser showed up with Dief for the usual Saturday night movie carrying a couple containers of soup and almost immediately pulled off one of the lids and grabbed a spoon out of the kitchen.

"Ray, you simply must try this," he said, smiling warmly. "I thought of you when I bought it, since I know how much you love cheese."

This was true. Ray _did_ love cheese, so he found himself opening his mouth for a bite before he even thought about it. Fraser could do that to a person, have you jumping off buildings and running around all over Chicago, and you wouldn't even know why or bother to ask.

"Oh, wow," Ray said, swallowing. "What the hell is that?"

"Do you like it?"

Ray just nodded and snatched the container and spoon out of Fraser's hands.

"Wonderful," Fraser sighed. "I'm so glad you like the broccoli cheese soup."

Ray paused for a moment - broccoli? Huh. Then he shrugged and ate another spoonful.

Fraser cleared his throat and murmured, "You, ah, have something... here, let me - " Ray felt Fraser's thumb graze the corner of his mouth and he barely suppressed a shiver.

 

*

 

The second attack, Ray was more prepared for.

"No," Ray told him. "No way. Ain't happening."

"But, Ray," Fraser said, holding up the asparagus spear. "You can eat it with your fingers. Think of it as a french fry."

Fraser demonstrated, sliding the tip of the spear between his lips before biting down.

"I said, no," Ray insisted, even though his heart was beating a million miles a minute. "I won't fall for this again, Fraser. I'm not nearly as easy as you think I am."

Fraser raised his eyebrows.

Turned out that the asparagus was even better than the broccoli.

 

*

 

"Hah!" Ray said when Fraser came over a week later. "I already eat tomatoes."

"I am aware of that," Fraser replied, putting the bag of tomatoes on the counter.

"Well, good. Then you can stop this weird thing you got going on here, because, believe me, you've made your point. I will try to be more open-minded about vegetables, okay?"

"Actually, tomatoes aren't a vegetable," Fraser said, holding on of them up for inspection. "They're a fruit. And some say an aphrodisiac. Once you try one of these, you'll understand why."

"What do you mean by that?" Ray asked, taking a tomato from the bag. He supposed it was kind of sexy.

"They're homegrown." Then Fraser took a bite out of his tomato, almost like it was an apple, and Ray watched as juice ran down Fraser's fingers and his chin.

_Oh,_ Ray thought.

 

*

 

There was just so much Ray could take, as he learned over the next couple of months. He tried spinach, cucumbers, peas, cauliflower, all kinds of lettuces (not that Ray had anything against lettuce. He'd just always thought it was boring), as well as something called okra. Some of the vegetables he liked more than others, but they all ended up interesting. He never would have thought so, but Fraser made them that way. If not by the way they were prepared, then by the way Fraser ate them. He made little moaning noises, let his eyes roll back in his head, said things like, "Oh my God, Ray," until Ray thought he was going to lose his mind.

The final straw came on a chilly fall evening. Evenings that had become more about food and hanging out, talking at the table, and less about sitting on the couch and watching movies. Dief seemed happy with this change, even though he didn't seem particularly thrilled about Ray's change in diet. Ray guessed Dief would vote for more donuts.

"Hey," Ray said, looking at the plate Fraser put in front of him and frowning. "No vegetables tonight?"

"Ah, but there are," Fraser told him with a pleased grin. "The ravioli is filled with butternut squash."

"Squash? No way am I eating squash, Fraser," he said, and even though he usually said something similar every time Fraser served him a new vegetable, this time he meant it. "That's gross."

Fraser didn't say anything, just cut a ravioli in half and scooped it up with his fork. Keeping his gaze on Ray, he popped the ravioli in his mouth and Ray watched as Fraser's eyelids fluttered and his head tipped back in apparent ecstasy.

"Jesus," Ray whispered. Barely thinking, he stabbed one of the raviolis and shoved it in his mouth.

And... oh, _god_. It was... It was beyond good. Smooth, warm, buttery - unable to help himself, Ray let out a moan.

"Do you like that, Ray?" Fraser asked hoarsely. Suddenly, Ray realized that Fraser had gone very still, and that he was watching Ray intently. Ray drew in a shaky breath.

"Can I ask you something, Fraser?"

Fraser nodded, still watching him.

"Are you trying to seduce me with... food?"

Fraser didn't move for a moment, and then he nodded again.

Ray got up from the table, and if he knocked his chair over in the process, it was totally on purpose. Fraser started to get up, too.

"Sit back down," Ray said, and for once, Fraser listened to him, eyes wide and a little nervous. Ray walked around to stand in front of him. "You didn't have to go to all this trouble, you know."

"I. I didn't - I wasn't - " And it was pretty hot to see Fraser stutter like that. He wasn't looking at Ray's face, though. Instead, his gaze was on Ray's erection, pressed hard against the soft denim of Ray's jeans.

"All you had to do was ask," Ray said in a voice that shook only a little.

"Oh," Fraser said softly. And then his hands were on Ray, unbuckling and unzipping until he got to Ray's cock, pulling it out.

Ray was panting before Fraser even took him in his mouth, but then Fraser was there, hot and wet and sucking, and Ray could hardly breathe. One of Fraser's hands clutched at the back of Ray's thigh, and the other wrapped around his cock. Ray could only grab for Fraser's shoulders and try not to lose his balance.

"_God,_" Ray said. And _fuck_, and _please_. His fingers clenched down on Fraser until Fraser let out a whimper and groaned around Ray's cock. That was it, right there, and no matter that this was going to be over way too soon, the orgasm shooting up Ray's spine was impossible to resist. He cried out, pulsing into Fraser's mouth.

His legs gave out on him then, and he let himself drop down until he was on his knees in front of Fraser. Fraser stroked his hair, and Ray could practically feel the heat coming off of him.

"Just... just give me a minute," Ray told him, resting his forehead on Fraser's knee.

"Take your time, Ray," Fraser said, and Ray didn't have to look up to know that Fraser was smiling. "There's always dessert."


End file.
